Dark Elf Mage/Marion
Marion is a friendly Dark Elf Mage. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Note: Every Battle Dialogue without choices gives you +2 Affinity. Battle Dialogue “The technique of a dark elf is excellent. This tentacle will show you plenty of love.” “This semen sucking tentacle will drain every drop of your semen. It will all become my food. Fufufuu.” “I won’t go easy on anyone who approaches the hidden village. As punishment, I will suck you dry.” “This tentacle loves meat and semen but I prefer vegetables. ...huh? Is that strange?” “Have you heard of the black magic skill Drain? It absorbs your target’s strength and converts it into magic power. Weaken the opponent and strengthen yourself… ...it’s the best. Fufufuu.” “This tentacle has completely assimilated with my body. As a result, I can freely use it as a weapon. It was actually a human witch which invented the technique of using the body as a catalyst to summon semen sucking tentacles.” “I want to become stronger and become a dark elf… Huh? I’m not already a dark elf? My race is still just the basic elf. I have more work to do if I want to become a dark elf at the Ilias Temple.” “My special technique is to summon a semen sucking tentacle. Dark elves are rich in dark energy, making us the perfect catalyst.” “I am actually against violence. I am quite friendly to everyone, except intruders.” “Dark elves are skilled with swords. But I use magic because of my high intelligence.” “Here, please use this. It’s second-hand mage equipment.” (+1 Gold Rod) “Even dark elves can create pure magical stones. We’re dark, not corrupt.” (+1 Stone of Solidified Tears) “You’re not afraid of me, right? If so, take this.” (+495G) “Just in case, will you give me some echo grass? Having my magic sealed could be very dangerous.” (Give Echo Grass?) *Yes - “Fufuu, good boy. I’ll be sure to show my appreciation.” (+20 Affinity) *No - “...heartless human.” “Would you give me some gold? There are lots of things I want to buy.” (Give 249G?) *Yes - “Fufuu, good boy. I’ll be sure to show my appreciation.” (+25 Affinity) *No - “...heartless human.” “I’m a little hungry… I’m in the mood for vegetables. Do you have any cabbage?” (Give Cabbage?) *Yes - “Fufuu, good boy. I’ll be sure to show my appreciation.” (+30 Affinity) *No - “...heartless human.” “The elf race is said to be very pure. At the same time, they are said to be very lustful. Fufuu, which do you think is the truth?” *Pure - “Well… it’s nice to dream.” (-5 Affinity) *Perverse - “Fufuu, I wonder if that’s the case? Have you ever met a non-dark elf?” (+10 Affinity) “Can you guess what I am best at?” *Magic - “Yes, magic is my best skill. But you might be surprised to know I am also skilled with a bow and arrow.” *Archery - “Oh, I’m glad you noticed. As an elf, I am also skilled with a bow and arrow.” (+10 Affinity) *Cleaning Toilets - “You’re joking… right? That brings back bad memories of being at the bottom of the social ladder.” (-5 Affinity) “Many people think this tentacle is strange. But it is surprisingly useful in day-to-day life. Can you guess how?” *It helps with cooking - “Yes, it’s handy because I can do multiple things at the same time. The mucus of the tentacle even adds a subtle flavor.” (+10 Affinity) *It helps with cleaning - “Sure, I can use multiple brooms at once… But mucus is thrown about and makes a bigger mess.” *It helps with masturbating - “Of course I can use it for that. But this tentacle is meant to be used on boys.” “What kind of elves become dark elves? You know right? Fufufuu.” *Dark-skinned Elves - “We’re not dark elves because of our skin color, just the opposite. Since we have fallen into darkness, our bodies have been stained with darkness.” *Perverted Elves - “Yeah, we become this way after indulging in perverse affairs. Repeated intercourse has caused dark energy to accumulate in our bodies.” (+10 Affinity) *Energetic Elves - “That wouldn’t likely cause someone to fall to darkness… No wait, in a sense we are full of energy. Fufuu.” *Pervelves - “...that’s extremely rude.” (-5 Affinity) “Which do you prefer? Black or white magic?” *Black Magic - “Is that so? We think alike. After all, destructive magic is so much fun.” (+10 Affinity) *White Magic - “Is that so? I disagree. Healing magic doesn’t suit me. It’s too boring.” (-5 Affinity) *Time Magic - “That’s simply applied black magic… Basic time magic isn’t very interesting so I’m not into it.” *Men use their fists! - “Fufuu, I don’t hate that kind of man. I’ll carefully squeeze all that vigor out of you.” (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Marion: "My tentacles are lively today. Care to double-check? Fufufuu." With Lona: Marion: "I see you are diligently training your sword skills, as usual. You're a dark elf, you should be drowning in your own desires." Lona: "But my skills dull if I don't train." Marion: "Are those really the words of someone who fell to darkness? Are you sure you're not just an elf with a good tan?" Lona: "Well I just woke up! I'm not going to immediately fuck someone!" Sonya: "(The world of dark elves has its own hardships...)" With Claudia: Claudia: "Hmph, if it isn't a fallen elf. To have such a body... How disgraceful." Marion: "Do you want to try falling with this tentacle too?" Claudia: "N-No way... Tentacles in every hole... No way... I... Ahh, stop..." Marion: "You're actually falling?" With Julia: Julia: "Oh, we're the same? Did Lily give you power too?" Marion: "No... But summoning tentacles should follow the same basic principle. My body was used as a catalyst to assimilate with a tentacle." Julia: "In other words, you are basically a worm elf." Marion: "And you are a dark human... The naming could be better." Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions "Dark smile. ♪" Marion smiled! ... But nothing happened. ---- "Ordinary elves should just die!" Marion put the hair of an elf into a straw doll. ... And proceeded to stake it to a tree! ---- "I need to take care of this child so it will become big and strong." Marion is watering her tentacle. ---- "This is boring, please stop." Marion tried to stop the fight! ... But nobody listened. ---- "It wasn't me! My tentacles did it on their own! Marion is eating some food she stole. Category:Elves Category:Monsters Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Enrika Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Companions Category:Artist: Delphinus